


Ink Black Heart

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bodywriting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short, here we go lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: An evening of insecurity and fear takes a toll on Ritsu - blurting out words and sentences he thought he’d keep to himself. Self hatred and unworthiness. Mao wants to show him he’s loved.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Ink Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> snzzz this is so short but i just  
> like the idea of bodywritin, pl

The feeling of marker against skin is foreign; the sound being abnormal, yet Mao finds himself pressing it against Ritsu’s legs.  
“Maakun, what’re you-”

Red ink contrasts Ritsu’s pale, milky skin - it sinks in, leaving lines in their wake. They twist to form letters, and Ritsu finds himself watching it intently. His previous rambles of not being good enough, thoughts of if Mao is with him just in pity, wondering if he’s truly worthy of love interrupted by one movement.

The ink matches Ritsu’s eyes. Despite the brightness and anger of the colour, Mao’s always associated it with love. Love; the only emotion to consistently stay with Mao’s interpretation of Ritsu. He’s always loved him.

Mao finishes the word. It’s just one, but it’s large. It fills up the entirety of Ritsu’s inner left thigh, and Ritsu cranes his head to read it out loud.

“Loved.”

Ritsu mumbles it out, as if he didn’t believe it. As if Ritsu couldn't believe what he was seeing. His thumb trails past the ink. It's a permanent marker, it doesn’t budge. His neck moves to make eye contact with Mao, who looks for more clear skin on his body.

Mao’s spare hand grabs Ritsu’s, fingers intertwining with the other. It’s hard to write on his skin - he’s so bony, it makes Ritsu feel so small in Mao’s arms. Despite his skeletal figure, the softness of his skin is a delightful contrast.

He shudders when the marker makes contact with him again. Ritsu’s afraid - afraid Mao will scribble stuff out, leave remarks to hurt Ritsu, but he watches intently. It’s funny. The room was so previously full of venomous remarks from Ritsu, about himself. And now, just from one movement, it’s quiet.

The next word is on his right calf. It’s a sentence; multiple words, different to the large word Mao did before. Mao’s concentrated. He wants to get this perfect. A sentence affirming that the feelings he has for Ritsu aren’t a fluke - they’ll stay.

Ritsu tries to read the next line out loud, but hiccups. His face is red, and tears threaten to pour down his face. So, Mao reads it for him. 

“I’ll never leave your side.”

Honestly - Ritsu doesn’t expect anything more. Just the act of Mao doing this, spending his time, wasting ink from a marker is enough to overwhelm him. Yet, Mao continues. He continues writing, until every piece of skin on Ritsu’s body is covered in words. In love.

“Beautiful, memorable, worthy.”  
Words of reassurance litter Ritsu’s body. It’ll fade soon, though - by the time they shower tomorrow morning, it must be gone, yet Mao says he’ll do this as many times as Ritsu needs. Until the pen runs out of ink.

(Mao doesn’t tell Ritsu; but he replaces the pen every time it begins to fade. It will never run out.)

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day~~ ty for reading <3


End file.
